Phone Guy
The Caller, or Boss in the game, is the person who calls you during the beginning of each night. He is mainly there to establish rules, give tips to the player, and add to the scare factor of the game as a whole. Personality The caller himself is relatively calm, and does not show many signs of concern or fear until the fourth night, when he himself has been put into a suit. Dialogue 'Night 1' “Hello? Heeeelloooo! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm., I actually worked in that office before you. I’m...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but i’m here to tell you: there’s nothing to worry about, uhh, you’ll do fine! So...let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Uh...let’s see. First there’s an introductory greeting from the company i’m supposed to read. Eeh it’s kind of a legal thing, you know. ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear’s Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazzbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person’s report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.’ Now that might seem bad, I know, there’s really nothing to worry about. Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were force to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they’re left with some kind of ‘free-roaming mode’ at night. Uhhh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh...they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the bite of eighty seven. Yeah...i-it’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know? Now concerning you’re safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a person. They’ll-they’ll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now, since that’s against the rules at Freddy Fazzbear’s Pizza, they’ll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Umm, now that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uhh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask. ...Yeah they don’t tell you these things when you sign up... But hey! First day should be a breeze, I’ll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Goodnight.” 'Night 2' "Err, hello! Hello? Uhh... well, if you're hearing this, you made it to day two. Uhh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm...you might need to go ahead and peak at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, sooo hey, I guess that's another reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights: uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh, you might have only a few seconds to react, but...not that you would be in any danger of course, i'm not implying that. Also: check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in their seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh...talk to you soon!” 'Night 3' “Hello, hello! Hey, you’re doing great! Most people don’t last this long! I mean, ya know, the-they usually move on to other things by now...I’m not implying that they died. Tha-that-that’s not what I meant... Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh, things starting getting real tonight. Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead. Ya know: go limp. Uhh, maybe they’ll think you’re an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you’re an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work... ...yeeeah never mind; scratch that, it’s best just to not get caught. Umm, well, ok. I-I’ll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.” 'Night 4' “Hello, hello! Hey! Hey wow, day four...I knew you could do it. Hey, listen....I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow (An animatronic bangs on the locked door). It’s-It’s been a bad night here. For me. Umm...I-I’m kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you... ahem er, when I did. H-hey, do me a favor: maybe sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the back room? I’m trying to hold out...until someone... checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads...back there- (Freddy’s music plays, as if he ran out of power) Oh no..." (Guard is assaulted by an animatronic) Night 5 "It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is ''speeded ''by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth? You are right. Countless uses will be made by future gener- Seldom knows contemporaneous- the joy of crea- (Hang up)" Trivia *The Caller actually gets stuffed into a suit, as revealed when he calls you on the Fourth Night. Many speculate that he is inside of the Freddy suit. *The caller does not call you on the sixth or custom night. *The phone you receive the calls from is actually an older model landline phone. **This could mean that the game might not take in present day, but possibly in the 1980's or 1990's. *The voice actor of Phone Guy is the game's creator, Scott Cawthon. Videos Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2